1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Digital inspection apparatuses for assisting an inspection processing in which image data before correction and image data after the correction are compared to thereby check whether or not the correction is made correctly are known.